tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Official Q
How do I do anything? : Swipe the survivor cards on location cards (up, left, down, right). Your survivors will do the rest. *'I placed a couple of survivors somewhere and the work doesn't start. What's wrong?' : Timers start when you have sent ALL survivors to work. *'Must I send all survivors on one task?' : No, you can split them up in teams. *'What do the bars on the survivor cards mean?' : They mark a survivor's skills. From top to bottom: Explore, forage, build, fight. The longer the bar, the higher the skill. *'My survivors have full skill bars and can't increase skills anymore. Did I break the game?' : No, relax, you just maxed out your survivors. You must build the Tricky Totem. It increases skill caps on all characters. *'All my resources are red and there are small bars underneath. What does it mean?' : You reached your resource cap. Build the house building types, they increase it. Don't forage resources while maxed out, they will go to waste. *'I finished a building but it's still in the build menu. How is that?' : When you finish a building you instantly unlock the next level of that building which sometimes has the same icon. *'I upgraded a building but didn't get the next level!' : Some building levels are locked also by the campfire. Build it and it will unlock more levels. *'I built a tool and it disappeared!' : Nope, it is stored into the forage drawer (left location). Tap a resource card there to expand it and scroll until you find your tool. *O'kay, found it, but how do I use a tool?' : Just swipe a survivor on the tool, he or she will instantly equip it. *'A building has 3 additional icons next to it and it says I can't build it, what's wrong?' : The building requires additional parts. Search for part on already explored locations on the map. You can also unlock them using . *'A survivor had a tool and I equipped another one, the first one disappeared. Help!' : Equipping a new tool will permanently erase the previous one, so your first tool is gone. Be more careful. *'How do I do more damage in a fight?' :Increase the "fight" skill and send more survivors into a fight. *'The enemy still beats me, am I a loser?' : No, c'mon, you are great! Fights are indeed hard. When in danger, escape the fight, heal up and return. You damage adds up on enemies. *'How do the right location cards work?' : We call them labors. Swipe a survivor on a labor and it will continously produce a specific type of resource. *'What is the steam machine?' : Tap the steam machine, then activate it. While it's active it will reduce all timers by a large amount, enabling you to do a lot of work. *'What is the message in the bottle?' : It brings you ads from distant lands. After watching an ad, labor locations will work with double efficiency for a while. Category:Browse Category:I Cant use a survivor name is tina the lalma cuz i dont have anything to forage so now i cant activate other survivors